The Settlement
by Shy Susanna Malfoy
Summary: The War left seven broken Weasleys, and no money to pay for there stay at St. Mungo's. The Malfoy's help them out, and now it's time to pay up. But not in Galleons. D&G, still in the works! I suck at summeries so please please read and review! :D :D :D :D
1. I'm Marrying my worst enemy

**Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters are places that you know of. **

**Title: The Settlement**

**Summary: When the Malfoy's help pay for care at St. Mungo's for a seven Wealsey children, after the war. They all signed a contract. Now, two years later, its time to pay up, but not in galleons…. Post Hogwarts!**

**Rating: T**

**I'm winging it, like I do most of the time. So here you go… **

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur….. You knew of this deadline two years ago to this day, the time is now…." Lucius Malfoy stated with his slimy tone.

"I-I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm g-grateful for what you did, but I-I can't-"

"Fine then, if you can't pay in galleons, then there are other ways to pay…."

"How?"

"Well the only way I can think of is getting your beautiful daughter, to marry my son…."

Arthur was silent, shocked and confused by this other way of "Paying the Malfoy's back"

"Isn't there another way?"

"No, its either this or you handing me three thousand galleons, by the end of the day. Your choice must be made now."

Molly and Ginny weren't going to like this, "Deal"

Meanwhile, Ginny was cooking in the kitchen with her mum, actually it was her night to cook, but her mum helped her anyway. Dad flooed in earlier, saying that we were having a few important guests for dinner and it was only going to be the three of them, along with their guests. Later Mum told Ginny to go to her room, so she could speak to Dad, alone.

She seemed upset afterward, trying to contain her tears. She asked what was wrong, but all she said was, "Hurry up settings; they'll be here any minute." Ginny quickly finished and set the table for six, as she was told to. She didn't exactly have much time to change into something more formal, so she lightly curled her hair, and put on a plaid shirt, leaving it unbuttoned like a jacket, over her white camisole and jeans. She put on some light makeup, and walked downstairs. There by the door was Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy.

"Well hello there Ginevra, it most certainly has been awhile." Lucius said walking towards her. "It has been, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry to say that I am not as pleased to see your, as you are of me. Still having a fascinated over…" "Ginny don't you dare finish that sentence!" Molly Weasley screeched. "They're the ones who paid for your care at St. Mungo's, after the Lestranges attacked you with five splitting charms, not to mention your broken collar bone." Lucius walked over to his son, "However, Ginevra, your brothers' injuries were much worse. And the over all expenses, need to be paid. Care to explain Arthur?" He smirked over by them. Mrs. Weasley took her daughter's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ginny, I could never thank the Malfoy's enough for what they did for us. We were given two years to pay up, and we can't come up with the money now…" He turned his sad eyes over to his wife.

"Ginny, the only other option, was giving you up, to marry Draco Malfoy-

"What?!"

Ginny gasped in disbelief.

"Aren't there any other options?"

_Please let there be! I don't want to lose my home, but I don't want to marry Malfoy! _

"No, the decision has been made already. We'll discuss things over dinner, which your mother tells me that you prepared for us. It'll be good to see how well you cook for my son." Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked arm in arm to the kitchen, with the Malfoy's following behind them. Mr. Wealsey was flooing Bill, to inform all the other boys. They all sat down while Ginny began to serve them, Lemon Chicken. The whole time, Draco intently stared at her. He most certainly had changed since school. His hair was a very white blonde, long and sleek, in a low ponytail. His eyes were a silvery-blue, and his complexion was as pale as always.

"Aren't you going to eat anything dear?" Narcissa politely asked Ginny, "I must say you're terribly thin." Ginny did eat, only when she was hungry. And although she was small, she was stronger than the average girl. "I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry….." "Alright, well why don't you go pack, and we'll discuss things when you're done?" Lucius suggested. Ginny nodded and walked upstairs. In her room, all the tears that she had been holding before, slowly but heavily let out. She laid on her bed, taking in the smell of lilacs he mum always washes them with.

She pulled her trunk out of her closet, and accioed all her clothes, most of her books, and her pillow, as a reminder of her house. She wrote a long note to her parents:

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**I'm disappointed that I'm marrying Draco Malfoy, but I will do it for the sake of my family. I'm thankful for what they have done, but I still despise them as much as I did 3 years ago. Please do not change this room, I would like to come and visit often, so keep it the way it is. Tell the boys not to worry about me, I can handle myself. Please do not let them barge in trying to kill the Malfoy's, even if I want them too. I expect no wedding, since I do not like or love him, just paperwork is fine by me. Daddy, I wish you would have told me about the debt, I could have gotten a job and paid it off for you all, and then I wouldn't be writing this right now. I guess this situation has a plus side. I'm 21 years old, I'm single (or I was), with no job, living with my parents. Now I find myself engaged, of all things.**_

**_Please don't worry I'll be ok, Love,_**

**_Ginny_**

When she was done, she took her sketch book off her desk, and walked back downstairs. Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa were busy, cleaning the dishes by hand and the men were looking over the contract. "What do you mean they must have at least five children?" Mr. Weasley was outraged. "Well everyone knows the Weasley's are extremely fertile, and the Malfoy family name needs to grow. You already signed it." "Yes, but it would have been better, if you had let me read it over first!" Ginny quietly walked over to help her mother and Narcissa clean the rest of the kitchen. After a while, they called Ginny over to sign and she read the most influencing details on the contract.

_**1. The pair must produce at least five heirs during their marriage.**_

_**2. Both are required to share one room, while living at Malfoy Manor. But while at the apartment of Draconis Malfoy, they're allowed to share a room once a week.**_

_**3. Ginevra Weasley is required to cook and clean while Draconis Malfoy is at work. Dinner should be made at the apartment at 5:30pm; punishment will be enforced if late.**_

_**4. One of the five heirs must be named Draconis Lucius Malfoy the 2**__**nd**__**, we are trying to start a family name chain. **_

_**5. Ginevra is not allowed to maintain a job of any kind and she may visit her family on Sunday evenings.**_

Although Ginny wanted to scream her refusal, she didn't. What the use of it? They already won, why make it harder? So she signed her name, and initialed every paragraph. "Well, that's settled then… I believe we should all get going."

**And that is the first Chapter! My internet was done for five days! So that's why!! Stay tuned for more stories and Chapters!!!!**

**PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON BELOW!**


	2. Say Goodnight

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I will try to update sooner! Here we go!!!**

Chapter Two: Malfoy Manor

Ginny walked out to the large orchard, with her average sized bag, carrying all her clothes and keepsakes. Her wand was tucked behind her ear, as she led her future husband and in-laws, to the apparition point. "Sedeo minor" She said pointing her wand at her bag, which instantly shrunk to pocket size. "Ginevra, do you have your license yet?" Narcissa asked. Ginny shook her head, "You can side-along with Draco then, do you mind son?" Narcissa looked to Draco. He shook his head. With that Lucius and Narcissa, drew into a hug and went together. Ginny looking uncertain then went to Draco, tucking her wand in her pocket. He drew her into a stone embrace, not wanting to touch her, "Hold on" he whispered in her ear, as the left the burrow.

Within an instant, they were at Malfoy Manor. The very house that produced many other generations of Malfoys' for centuries…. The very house that her future husband, the one who mocked her, teased her, and ranted about her worn clothes, came from. Ginny Wealsey made herself promise, that she will never like this house. No matter how grand it is or isn't, this house belonged to the family that took her from hers, and that could never be forgiven. Ginny didn't realize that Draco was guiding her as she thought this, and they eventually ended up in a bedroom. "You might as well _not _unpack," he started, "this room is yours only before the wedding, my and then we'll have to share a room, until we eventually go house hunting, after producing our first heir." Ginny kept staring at him for the longest time, until finally taking her trunk out of her pocket and setting it on the ground, "Sedeo Maxima" she said quietly.

Not taking her silence well, Draco paced the room. His father told him to just spend this first night covering ground rules, and further expectations from him. "Show her whose boss son!" he recalled his father saying to him. He looked up from his standing position by the door, she sitting on the bed, absentmindedly twirling her small thumbs in her lap. Her long hair curling into perfect spirals on her back was the color of red wine. This with her smooth pale skin, highlighted with small freckles on her nose, made her look even more beautiful than she did while she was at school. He was so disgusted before, when they were leaving the Burrow. But how could his feelings have changed so quickly.

She was the mixture of sweet and sour, good and bad, the angel and the devil. He stopped himself from further embarrassment, when he saw her warm, honey eyes looking back into his cold ones. "Well…. Goodnight then." He said turning his back on her leaving the room. He swore he could almost here a small whisper calling back to him, silently saying "Goodnight."

**So do you like it? Hate it? I understand its super short, but I wanted to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving, and this is your Thanksgiving treat.  
I got to go to bed before my dad has a panic attack!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Past and Present

**A/N: **I am so sorry I have not updated in ages! I just came up with the third chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Updates for my other stories will be coming soon!

Chapter 3: Thoughts and Promises

'He is disturbed.' I automatically thought as he quickly walked out of the room, his fists clenched, and his aristocratic jaw twitching. The way he looked at me… it was looking at me with an x-ray, scanning for every imperfection and a way to fix it later. 'I shouldn't let him look at me like that!' I thought, 'I won't…' Ginny silently got up and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out her sketchbook and pencils. Many pictures were inside, all depicting Ginny's emotions. She drew with her charcoal pen, immersed in her work. She drew a picture of a small house elf, covered in rags and wearing chains on her wrist. Above the elf was the master, holding his cane ready to beat who disobeys. Around them were people, pretending not to notice the squabble in the street. The elf was bought to serve, and you could almost see the pain behind her eyes, seeing how her life could end up this way. That's how Ginny feels, like the slave…

Draco was pacing in the room next door, a room very similar to Ginny's with an added sitting room and a larger bathroom. The walls were covered in green wallpaper, with a diamond pattern. Knocking over books and small knick-knacks in the process, he stormed about the room. "Why did I let myself fall into that trap?!" he screamed to himself, knocking over a snake figurine in the process. "She's nothing more, than a damn Weasley! A weasel, just like the rest of them!" Part of her disgusts him, but the other part sent him to a screeching halt just to admire her beauty. His parents don't expect him to fall in love with the girl, and frankly, neither does he. After all, this marriage only exists to produce healthy _pureblood_ heirs to the Malfoy estate after Draco is gone. He was just thankful that she is reasonably god looking… what the heck! He thinks she bloody beautiful. It helps that she doesn't have that orange hair like the rest of her family processed.

His parents originally for him to marry Pansy Eleanor Parkington, but when the war started, everything changed. Pansy was like a sister to Draco, and that brotherly affection toward her turned into love. When death eaters were killed, she was placed in the fronts to fight. She died 2 hours after getting the mark, and Draco's heart was broken.

He wanted to be with her… Without her he couldn't live. He tried to commit suicide several times, until he finally gave up, he had to live for the rest of his family, and his friends. The Malfoy bloodline was thinning out, new blood and heirs are needed to keep the family going. Weasley and I are only getting married for the children… just for the children.



Ginny woke up to a small elf pulling the covers off of her, and gently shaking her awake. "It's time for Missus to wake up; Master Malfoy wants Missus down stairs before breakfast." The elf said in an unusually high pitched voice. Ginny got up to see the elf. She was wearing a white pillowcase, on it was embroidered.

"Dotty"

Not wanting for the elf to harm herself, she got up and quickly took a shower, using the scented soaps and oils to cleanse her body. When she got out of the shower, and lightly applied her usual makeup, and donned on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She dried her hair with her wand, leaving it in its loose, natural curls. She followed Dotty downstairs, into the main parlor. She then turned her around the corner into a hallway, and left her by an oak door. Dotty quickly bowed and ran away to the nearest servants exit. Ginny timidly knocked on the door, and it instantly opened allowing her inside.

**A/N: I decided to leave it there! Once again, sorry about the delay in updating! REVIEW!!**


	4. The Contract

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my stories! I'm working on it! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Contract

Ginny opened the door and walked inside. "Ginny!" a joyful, female voice called to her. The pump woman pulled her into her arms. Ginny did not see her face or features right away, but by the smell of fresh baked bread and household spices, she knew it was her mother. "We miss you so much baby…" she said squeezing her tight. Ginny laughed a little, "Mum, its only been one night." Molly pulled away and Ginny felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her, and it was her dad. "We know Gin-bug, but we still missed you." Ginny smiled and gave the man whom she loved more than any boyfriend a hug. They were interrupted with a clearing of the throat. Lucius Malfoy stood behind an oak desk, on the front; snakes forming an M were carved.

'So this must be his office…' Ginny thought. Draco, wearing a green and silver button of shirt with a pair of black slacks, stood beside his father. Around the room were pictures of men and women, all wearing green, and all with the same white blonde hair and grey eyes. 'So this is what Malfoys have looked like for centuries..' Ginny thought, 'Now my red hair and brown eyes will ruin it all…' she smiled slightly at that. A Malfoy with red hair? To the Malfoy ancestors that was an absurd thought, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and it was time for a new heir.

"So… you finally decided to join us Ginevra?" Lucius smirked, "have a seat." Ginny quickly sat in the green leather chair across from Lucius. Lucius Malfoy was skillful at the dark arts; she knew he knew spells that could make even the bravest cower in fear. Draco sat in the chair next to her, his expression stony and passive. Arthur stood next to Lucius, and Molly stood behind Ginny, her hands on her shoulders.

With a wave of his wand, Lucius conquered up a packet about a half of an inch thick. The paper said.

**Certificate of Marriage**

**I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, take Ginevra Molly Weasley as my wife, I understand the marriage cannot be reversed or anointed after I sign. Until death do us part.**

**X--**

**I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Draconis Lucius Malfoy as my husband, I understand the marriage cannot be reversed or anointed after I sign. Until Death do as part.**

**X--**

It was dead silence. The dead awkward silence, that could make a man go mad. Lucius cleared his throat again, and gave a pointed look to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Taking the silver pen off his father's desk, Draco signed his name. Ginny remained still and silent. Finally Ginny took the same pen off of the desk, and neatly signed her name; forever bonding herself to the man she swore she could never love.

**A/N: This Chapter was meant to be longer. I decided not to type the rest of it and save it for the new chapter! Review!**


	5. Note to readers

Hey Everyone!

I'm in the process of re-writing me chapters! So most of the chapters, I've been told, lack emotional depth. I need to make the story deeper, and that's what I'll do.

Be patient please! The remake of chapter one is on its way.

Sincerely,

Shy Susanna Malfoy


	6. Carriage rides and New beginings

**Author's note: Ok! I know its Literally been FOREVER Since I've updated. I'll try to get this story finished, and then we'll see about my other ones. I'm basically just free-writing this chapter out so I can get it out to you guys. Thank Lyra Malfoy42 for this update: D**

Chapter 5:

There was still an awkward silence in the room. You could literally here a pin drop, and coincidently, Narcissa's pin on her dress did end up falling off onto the floor. Lucius quickly took the contract off the table after I signed it, and flipped about half-way through the packet to a page labeled "Housing agreements."

My father cleared his throat "Malfoy… Didn't we already discuss this?"

I was pretty sure we did… Didn't we?

Lucius flashed his trademark smirk, "Aha! Yes we did Arthur but wouldn't you want to know where your daughter was living?" he paused, "We have several Malfoy Estates in the area. Big enough for Draco, Ginevra, and the five heirs they will bring… You wouldn't want your precious daughter and your grandchildren living too far away would you?"

Arthur shook his head in agreement, feeling like a fool because of Lucius's way of mockery. I walked over to where my mother was sitting and sat on the leg of the leather chair, wondering what would happen next.

Narcissa took over, "We have at least five estates near by that are big enough, but they need to be remodeled." She looked at me and Draco, "You two should discuss this in your room tonight, we have the full day planned, and I daresay you won't be doing much else…" Lucius suppressed a laugh; my mother paled slightly still keeping composure. But my father turned very grim and almost angry by the comment, although Narcissa, being much kinder than Lucius, meant no harm or ridicule by it. She merely was just stating a fact.

Did they honestly expect me to sleep with Draco anytime soon? We hardly know each other and we're married!

Married… Gosh that will take some getting use to…

Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy… That just sounds… strange…

Ginny Malfoy… That will just need some getting used to.

I though Draco said there would be a wedding…Is there still?

"… and as for introducing them as a married couple to the public, we usually hold a ball after every marriage. Usually its after a wedding, but we can make exceptions." I caught Narcissa saying to my parents. "So Ginny," she caught my attention, "We'll be looking for your gown today with your mother and Draco if he wishes to come…" she slowly turns her head to Draco who gives a curt nod in acceptance to the invitation.

The rest of the meeting in Lucius's office goes by fast and before I knew it, we had just finished breakfast and Lucius and my dad were headed to the ministry for work. Narcissa called Dotty to call for two carriages.

"Wouldn't it just be faster if we went by floo?" I asked her.

She laughed "By floo? Yes dear it would be faster, but we wouldn't want to get all dirty before walking into Bruno's now would we?"

Bruno's was a highly praised Gown Boutique located in the heart of Diagon Alley. All the gowns in there were more that half the cost of the burrow, so buying anything in there, not matter how special the occasion, was completely out of the question.

We donned on our light weight cloaks and headed outside. My mother tried to get in the carriage with me, only two could fit per carriage but Narcissa intervened.

"Nonsense Molly! Come to the other carriage with me! I'd love to get to know you better!" She winked at my mother and she suddenly dropped out of the carriage and Draco climbed in and sat across from me… Just my luck…

We sat in silence for the most part. But it got to a point where I just couldn't take it anymore.

"So… Its lovely weather we're having… isn't it…?"

Oh Merlin! Did I really just say that? What a way to start a conversation Ginny! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it….

Draco smiled a little "Yes I guess so…" Silence again. "Any idea what you want your gown to look like?" he asked me.

I did a double take, "Umm… I'm not sure… Maybe strapless? That's about all I got… What do you think?"

"Maybe something Red or Green… I imagine you look very… luscious in green." He smirked.

I blushed a little, not being able to stop it. "But Green's a _Slytherin _color. I would feel like I was betraying my Gryffindor roots."

He pretended to be in deep thought for a moment. "Well… You married to a Slytherin, might as well get used to it." He smirked again.

I almost scowled, but stopped myself and just spoke teasingly back "Then shouldn't you wear red? I mean… You are married to a Gryffindor now, might as well get used to it." I then smirked too. And with this we both burst out laughing.

**Author's note: That's all I'm giving ya now :D Craving for more? Review! :D I promise I will update more. This story first before my others because of the number of reviews I have. REVIEW! **


End file.
